


Of Worry and Hope

by HBOWarrior



Series: Of Soldiers and Secrets Traduction du Spleen [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Lipton ne va pas mieux. Ou : Doc Roe observe et s’inquiète.





	Of Worry and Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Worry and Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244338) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



Il supposa qu’il devait être minuit passé, tout était noir et le vent fort sifflait en s’engouffrant dans les fissures. Et Dieu savait à quel point il y en avait sur absolument tous les bâtiments. De même pour les trous d’obus, les impacts de balles et les fenêtres explosées. Il ne faisait jamais vraiment chaud.

Et ça l’inquiétait. La mine préoccupée, les yeux plissés et le col remonté pour se protéger du vent, Doc Roe sortit du camion dans lequel il avait appliqué un nouveau pansement à la main de Babe, près de la maison que le capitaine Speirs avait réquisitionnée pour la nuit.

Il était sûr que Lipton serait installé aussi chaudement et confortablement que possible, mais ça ne signifiait pas que c'était suffisant. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d’autres solutions dans ces circonstances.

Eugene essaya de retenir un soupir. Il se sentirait vraiment mieux si le lieutenant allait à l'hôpital, ou au moins au poste de secours où il aurait chaud et recevrait des soins appropriés. Parce que Gene ne pouvait pas les lui fournir, pas ici sur le terrain, pas en déménageant leurs quartiers tous les jours, à passer des heures dans les camions, exposés au vent et aux intempéries. Et ça n'avait pas fait du bien à Lipton, son état s’aggravant de jour en jour.

Quand il atteignit la maison, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour y entrer, soulagé d'être à l’abri du vent. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Luz sortant d'une des pièces, ses mouvements ralentis par la fatigue, ses cheveux dressés dans des angles sauvages.

— Eh, Luz ! murmura Gene plus qu’il ne l’appela ; il parvint tout de même à attirer son attention. Où est Lipton ?

— Le capitaine l’a installé là-bas, au fond, répondit Luz en indiquant d’un geste un couloir derrière lui. Il y a même un canapé – le seul meuble qui n’est pas en mille morceaux. Enfin, presque pas.

— Merci.

Gene se dirigea vers l’endroit indiqué par Luz. Ce n’était pas très difficile de trouver la bonne pièce, car même si la porte était fermée pour retenir les courants d’air, de la lumière filtrait sur le palier. Eugene frappa une fois puis entra avant de se figer dans l’encadrement de la porte.

Il n’avait jamais vu le capitaine Speirs dormir auparavant.

Il avait clairement dû atteindre ses limites puisqu’il ne s'était même pas réveillé à son arrivée. Il était au sol, appuyé au pied du canapé dans lequel Lipton était allongé, sa tête penchée d'un côté. Même endormi, il paraissait éreinté. Ils l’étaient tous, pensa Gene, mais il y avait quelque chose sur le visage du capitaine qui était différent du reste des hommes. Ça lui prit un moment avant de comprendre, mais finalement, c’était clair comme de l’eau de roche.

L’inquiétude. Le capitaine avait toujours cet air grave et méfiant sur le visage, et il comprit soudainement que ça résultait de l'inquiétude constante qu'un matin, Lipton ne se réveille pas. Et ce n'était pas juste de la paranoïa, ils savaient tous que ça pouvait arriver chaque fois que Lipton s'endormait. Il était considérablement affaibli par sa pneumonie, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il avait commencé à puiser dans ses réserves. Pas qu'il en restait beaucoup à tirer après Bastogne… Eugene s'inquiétait aussi pour ça.

Comme le reste des hommes, même si personne ne se plaignait. C'était comme si tous avaient entendu Lipton dans leur tête, leur disant que ça ne ferait du bien à personne s'ils laissaient leur inquiétude les ronger. Qu'ils devaient rester concentrés. Mais de temps en temps, quand Gene passait devant un feu de camp ou un camion pendant ses rondes presque silencieuses, il les entendait discuter. Jamais à haute voix, jamais plus qu'un murmure. Comme s'ils estimaient qu’exprimer tout haut ce qu’ils pensaient pouvait leur porter malheur. Et peut-être était-ce le cas.

Eugene ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le lit, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le capitaine avait presque autant besoin de repos que Lipton. Avec des mouvements devenus mécaniques depuis longtemps, Gene examina ce dernier, puis se retira aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Tout comme l'ombre qu'il avait appris à devenir.

***

Haguenau s’avéra à peine plus agréable que d'être sur la route. Au moins, il y avait des maisons, même si elles avaient toutes été endommagées. Et ils étaient ravitaillés. Mais rien qu'Eugene avait donné à Lipton n'avait vraiment aidé, rien n'avait fait baisser la fièvre qui ravageait son corps depuis trop longtemps. Alors, quand il avait trouvé une réserve de plantes aromatiques dans une cuisine abandonnée, des herbes rares qu'il ne s'attendait pas à dénicher au beau milieu d'une guerre, il avait passé les heures suivantes à fouiller chaque maison jusqu'à ce qu'il eût rassemblé tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Il décida de prendre le risque et de proposer au capitaine une méthode autre que les médicaments réglementaires pour guérir Lipton.

Une tasse fumante dans les mains, il alla dans la maison que le capitaine avait réquisitionnée, et grimpa jusqu'au premier étage. Il frappa à la porte puis entra, comme il l'avait fait d'innombrables fois auparavant. Il trouva le capitaine assis à la table, nettoyant son arme, et Lipton allongé dans le lit, dans un coin de la pièce, profondément endormi.

— J’ai apporté quelque chose, monsieur, dit Gene en lui montrant la tasse en métal enserrée entre ses mains. Autant dans le but de garder le breuvage chaud que de profiter de la chaleur.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? questionna le capitaine en reposant lentement son arme, sourcils froncés comme si c’était une constante chez lui.

— Une concoction que ma grand-mère m’a appris à faire, monsieur, répondit Gene en se demandant comme le capitaine allait réagir à ça. Je sais que ce n’est pas réglementaire, monsieur, mais je pense qu’on devrait essayer autre chose. On doit à tout prix faire baisser la fièvre.

Le capitaine acquiesça au bout d’un certain temps.

— D’accord. Vas-y.

Gene fut légèrement surpris qu’il accepte aussi vite sa proposition. Il s’était attendu à plus de questions à propos de ce remède et à quel point il était convaincu que ça ferait du bien à Lipton. Mais le capitaine ne dit rien d’autre, il se leva simplement et attendit que Gene se mette au travail.

Ce fut à cet instant qu’Eugene comprit qu’il lui faisait confiance. Qu’il s’en remettait à lui pour Lipton. C’était un sentiment étrange et il essaya de ne pas trop y penser alors qu’il s’approchait du lit. Un vrai lit, cette fois, et il y avait au moins quatre couvertures qui couvraient la forme assoupie de Lipton. Gene retint un sourire. Dieu seul savait où le capitaine dénichait tout ça.

— On doit le réveiller, monsieur, pour qu’il puisse boire, déclara Eugene en posant la tasse non loin du lit.

Le capitaine acquiesça de nouveau et s’avança jusqu’au lit, agrippa Lipton par les épaules et le força à se redresser. Il s’assit ensuite derrière lui afin de le tenir droit tandis que Gene secouait doucement l’épaule du lieutenant dans une tentative pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

— Allez, lieutenant, réveillez-vous, dit-il assez fort, mais Lipton gémit en tournant la tête. Il finit par se réveiller lorsque Gene lui fila une tape sur la joue, mais ses yeux étaient encore dans le vague. La fièvre l’étourdissait, et Eugene était certain que Lipton n’était pas vraiment avec eux.

Sans perdre de temps, il récupéra la tasse, profitant de ces quelques instants de pseudo-éveil pour lui faire avaler sa concoction.

— J’ai besoin que vous buviez ça, lieutenant. Entièrement, dit-il en portant la tasse aux lèvres de Lipton, le forçant doucement à avaler jusqu’à ce que le récipient en métal soit vide. Ça prit du temps et Gene fut surpris par la patience du capitaine, qui ne pipait mot, retenant Lipton et attendant qu’il finisse de tout avaler. Après quoi ils réinstallèrent le lieutenant sur le lit, qui était déjà reparti dans l’inconscience avant même que sa tête ne touche le coussin.

— Je reviendrai avant l’aube, capitaine. S’il y a quoi que ce soit, ou si la fièvre augmente, appelez-moi immédiatement.

Speirs acquiesça sans lui accorder un regard, et Gene quitta la pièce en quête d’un endroit où dormir quelques heures. Il ne prit pas la peine de quitter la maison, il entra simplement dans la chambre où Luz, Malarkey, Liebgott et Babe s’étaient installés et s’allongea à son tour près de la porte, afin de se tenir prêt si quelqu’un l’appelait.

Peu après l’aube, Eugene frappa à la porte de la chambre qui était devenue « celle de Lipton » et entra. Le capitaine était à l’endroit même où Gene l’avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt, mais il paraissait moins tendu.

— Monsieur ?

— Je pense que ta mixture a marché, déclara l'autre sans quitter des yeux le visage pâle de Lipton.

Gene s’approcha du lit, une main tendue prête à l’action. C’était devenu automatique. Il vérifia son rythme cardiaque, sa température et il ne put empêcher un petit sourire d’étirer ses lèvres lorsqu’il ne sentit plus aucune chaleur suspecte émaner du lieutenant. Lipton remua dans son sommeil en laissant échapper une faible plainte qui ressemblait distinctement à un geignement de douleur mais ensuite, il ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait lucide, ses pupilles n’étaient plus dilatées.

— Doc ?

Sa voix était rauque, à peine plus audible qu’un murmure enroué.

— C’est bon de vous revoir parmi nous, Lipton, déclara calmement Eugene.

Lipton laissa son regard vagabonder, comme s’il essayait de se souvenir où il se trouvait. Ses yeux se focalisèrent subitement sur quelque chose derrière Gene, et ce dernier sut d’instinct qu’il s’agissait du capitaine. Le regard de Lipton disait des choses que Gene n’avait pas besoin d’entendre pour les comprendre. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Lipton avant que ses yeux ne recommencent à se fermer, comme s’il venait d’épuiser toute son énergie.

— Ça va aller, Lipton, dit Eugene en passant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Vous avez besoin de repos. Dormez.

Ce dernier approuva d’un signe de tête à peine perceptible et ferma complètement les yeux, sa respiration, même si encore laborieuse, se faisant régulière. Eugene ne parvenait pas à se remémorer la dernière fois où il avait éprouvé un tel soulagement. Il se tourna vers le capitaine et fit une chose à laquelle il avait renoncé depuis longtemps pourtant. Il offrit de l’espoir.

— Il vivra, monsieur.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à voir le capitaine Speirs sourire, pourtant, c’était ce qu’il faisait à cet instant. Une légère courbure des lèvres, une lueur faible et hésitante dans les yeux. Ça valait plus que toutes les richesses du monde.

— Merci, Doc.

Sa voix était rauque, presque inaudible, mais plus sincère que jamais.

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête avant de se retourner vers Lipton et de tirer les couvertures sur lui. Puis il se redressa. Son travail était terminé. Pour le moment.

— Capitaine.

Speirs l’autorisa d’un geste à prendre congé et Eugene sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu’il quitta la maison, le vent ne sembla pas aussi violent qu’à son arrivée et il n’avait pas eu aussi chaud depuis longtemps.

Peut-être y avait-il encore de l’espoir, songea Eugene en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il observa les premières lueurs de l’aube. Et peut-être que donner de l'espoir était le véritable but de son travail.

Même si parfois, ça ne durait qu'un instant.

**Author's Note:**

> A bientôt pour le prochain "épisode" de cette série d'OS.
> 
> A plus dans l'bus !


End file.
